Biosyn: A New Face and Old Intentions
by BJP3E
Summary: Short sequal to The Lost World by M.C


BIOSYN  
A New Face And Old Intentions  
  
By: BJP3E  
  
Prologue  
The Aftermath  
The events of the failed trip to Costa Rica lay buried deep with in the walls of the Biosyn Corporation. Jeff Rossiter, the head of the Biosyn Corporation wished he had never allowed Lewis Dodgson to go to this Isla Sorna, Site B. Their other attempts against InGen had failed time and again. That was proof enough they should have stayed away. Rossiter had a feeling that some day Lewis Dodgson's intensions would come back and bite him in the ass. As he feared it happened too, Dodgson and his small crew were lost while on an expedition to Site B. The authorities' reports found no fault or wrong doing on the company's part. Lewis Dodgson, Howard King, and George Baselton were filed as missing. And to keep the families of the men from suing him and the company Rossiter wrote some very large checks.  
Along with that Rossiter had to higher topnotch lawyers aside from their own to cover the corporation's ass for close to a year after that. Some how the media learned about Dodgson's trip and they swarmed Rossiter and his colleagues every chance they had. They brought up old questions and new ones. Everything from their tests in Chile, to why they had been so interested in trying to buy out InGen after they had filed for chapter 11 protection back in 1993.  
When ever Dodgson or the other two men were brought up in these constant media attacks, about why they had gone to Costa Rica, and why they had never come back, Rossiter just told them they had lost contact with them while they were doing some research over seas there. He would say he was saddened at the loss of them all. He began to simply wave off any and all question related to the InGen Company. He just told them that InGen was now old news, something they were no longer interested in.  
The Interview  
The Biosyn building located just outside Cupertino CA was huge, 15 stories high and done in large gray brick and surround all but two sides with tall evergreen trees. Two large office wings angled out from the back of the main building. On the roof top at the front of the building sat the oval shaped Biosyn logo in huge red letters.  
It was late in the afternoon on a Friday, almost six p.m. Jeff Rossiter sat at his desk on the top floor. His office was located away from the other offices for better privacy. It sat above the main lobby of the building. He was expecting his man any time now. He swiveled in his large black leather chair to face the open window. The highways and city of Cupertino stretched away as far as the eye could see from his viewpoint. He watched the endless lines of noisy cars traveling in either direction. He yawned and looked at his watch.  
A voice broke the silence. Over the intercom he hear the voice of a young lady.  
"Mr. Rossiter sir, a man is here to speak with you."  
Rossiter leaned forward and pushed a button on his intercom. "Thank you Miss. Wass, Send him up now won't you please, " Rossiter said and he let go of the button and sat back in his seat.  
"Yes Mr. Rossiter sir."  
Rossiter turned back to face the window. A few minutes later there was a knock at his office door.  
"Enter," Rossiter said.  
The man entered looking around the office. It was huge. The white walls were covered in plaques of all kinds. One wall was nothing but row upon row of hardbound books. The carpeted floor had an elegant design done in black and white patterns crossing each other. At the end of the office in front of a large window sat a large solid oak desk. The man sitting in the leather chair was at the moment facing away from him.  
"Mr. Rossiter?" the man asked.  
"Ah yes, Mr. Sheapher," Rossiter said turning around. "You are right on time I see, please take a seat."  
Sheapher stepped forward into the office and he took a seat in one of the padded chairs in front of Rossiter's desk. Rossiter scooted up to his desk and pulled a file from a drawer. He set it down on the desk opening it. They looked at each other for a brief moment not speaking.  
Sheapher got his first impression of Jeff Rossiter. Though sitting he guessed Rossiter to be maybe six feet tall, he wore an Italian suit, he had a medium build, was clean shaven, wore wire framed glasses, his face was triangular in shape, his chin coming to a dull point, he had dark brown hair with a hint of gray showing on the sides, and reseeding hair line was visible.  
Rossiter made his first impression as well. Jack Sheapher was heavily built, muscular, he had on an armonie suit, obviously tall, six foot plus, a boxed face, black hair cut short along with a neatly trimmed black beard running along his chin and jaw, and dark blue eyes.  
"So your are Jack Sheapher. Your resume is most impressive Mr. Sheapher," Rossiter said tapping a finger on it. "Let's see here, you're a Harvard boy eh. A double major even, majoring in business administration and minoring in molecular biology."  
"Yes sir," replied Sheapher.  
"For a 28 year-old you have quit the work history here also I see. These are some high profile companies here, you are indeed a sought after man," said Rossiter.  
"I did graduate top of my class sir," replied Sheapher smiling.  
"I see that. People I have talked to spoke highly of you Mr. Sheapher, said I would be a fool to let you pass us by," replied Rossiter.  
Sheapher smiled amused.  
"As you know the company has been looking for some time now for someone to take over as head of our Research and Development staff," said Rossiter.  
"That's why I am here sir I want the job," replied Sheapher.  
Rossiter hinted a slight smile.  
"You would also automatically become one of the chief members of our board of directors as well. So what can I say Mr. Sheapher, if you want the job you got it," Rossiter said. He extended a hand out.  
As they shook hands Rossiter asked him, "When can you start then?"  
"Any time Mr. Rossiter," said Sheapher.  
"And please call me Jeff," Rossiter replied.  
Rossiter walked along side of Sheapher down the long hallway.  
"Would you care for a tour of our facility?" Rossiter asked.   
"Sure," said Sheapher.  
"Good, it will have to be a brief one I am afraid I have business elsewhere soon," said Rossiter.  
"That's okay sir, I'll learn my way around here in no time I am sure," replied Sheapher.  
"Please do call me Jeff," Rossiter said as they stopped by an elevator. Rossiter pressed the down button. " You can tell it is mostly offices on this floor. The boardroom is just down the hall; it actually takes up most of this floor. Your office as well is on this floor just past the boardroom, you will see that on Monday."  
"Fine," said Sheapher.  
"The Lobby takes up most of the space of the main building here. The offices take up the majority of the two wings going out back, save for the first 3 floors, that's were we keep the lawyers," Rossiter smiled as if he had made a joke.   
There was a chime and then the elevator doors open and they stepped inside. Rossiter pressed the button for sub level one, the doors closed and the elevator descended.  
"I assume you know of our attempts with trout fishing?" asked Rossiter.  
"Oh yes, that was an impressive idea..." Sheapher said  
"Actually Jack it is still. We recently began work on the trout project again and the results are in our favor at this time," said Rossiter.  
"Interesting," said Sheapher.  
"No doubt you've heard about the rabies test we did a number of years back down in Chile," said Rossiter.  
"Yes I know of it, quit the incident, a number of farmers could have died," said Sheapher.  
"Very true, I know that Steingarten who was the head of Biosyn then had almost booted Dodgson out of the company for his carelessness. Yet his smarts managed to keep them clean. Biosyn could have been shut down if not for him," said Rossiter.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
"I understand Lewis Dodgson was your best man here," said Sheapher as they left the elevator.  
"Yes he was valuable to us. It was a pity we lost him during an expedition last summer."  
"So how long have you been in operation then?" asked Sheapher.  
"Since the early eighties, around the same time InGen came about. I am actually amazed we have out lived them," said Rossiter.  
"Really, your company had a heavy interest in InGen for some time right?" asked Sheapher.  
"We did yes. InGen was doing some amazing work as it turned out. We wanted to get a hold on to some of their work and make it into our own but we never could. Hell we tried buying the company out when they filed for chapter 11 protection but they would not sell. That was how we lost Dodgson. After InGen refused to sell he decided to go to Costa Rica and tried obtaining some of the InGen technology that had been left behind on one of the islands. Yet only a few days into the trip we lost all contact with him."  
"Hmm," Sheapher scratched his head as if thinking.  
"So ever since then we have been looking for a qualified replacement. You are that man," said Rossiter.   
They moved down one of the hallways.  
"We are on the first level of the labs, there is one more floor below us where we do much of are testing with chemicals," said Rossiter as they walked. He opened a couple of the lab room doors. The first of the rooms smelt of various foods. "Expanding out horizons if you will," Rossiter said.  
In another room there were animals. This was a huge room; the sounds of animal noises filled the air. In the center of this room was a huge tank filled with trout.  
"We are working with everything now a days, from foods, pets, recreation, to entertainments. We reverse engineer as much as we can, instead of wasting time coming up with totally new products. Take someone else's idea twist around just enough to make it ours, only better. At the present some of our food ideas have been given to the FDA for their approval... and well I must be going Jack, feel free to look around if you like. I will see you Monday morning and then I'll give you the grand tour," said Rossiter.  
"Alright," Sheapher said as Rossiter walked away.   
The InGen Project  
Jack Sheapher sat at his desk it was late Thursday afternoon. Most of the staff had already gone home for the night. Sheapher had now been with the company for just over a month, he was getting quit used to the daily routines there. He had even already been sent on a spying job.  
Rossiter had learned that some new bioengineering firm had popped up across the city called BIOlogics. Sheapher went there on a fake job interview at the request of Rossiter to learn who was the head of the place. While there Sheapher learned the man was a former head of Biosyn, a man by the name of George Steingarten. He had been fired from the Biosyn Company three years ago for misappropriation of funds. Upon learning this news Rossiter made it clear that Steingarten and his company would be put out of business one way or another.  
At the moment out of boredom Sheapher was digging around through some the companies old records and projects. He found stuff on the rabies test done down in Chile. He glanced over a few of the files on it before he began looking again. He wanted stuff on InGen. Rossiter would never tell him anything about their interest with them and that everything they had on InGen was wiped clean of the servers. Rossiter would just say he would rather forget about the InGen project, it had caused them enough problems with nothing to show for it other than failure.  
There still had to something on InGen in one of the servers. No way would everything be erased. He tried a network search of the servers. He pulled up a search screen on his computer and typed the word InGen in. After a few seconds a new screen appeared saying "No matches found, revise your search?"  
He tried a search by name. He entered John Hammond only to get the same results. Had Rossiter really wiped InGen clean from their records? Maybe, seemed dumb to him. Or maybe Rossiter kept them hidden, keeping any and all things related with InGen out of the search parameters. If there was anything there he would need to find it by eyesight alone.  
He decided to look where nobody else was meant to look, in Jeff Rossiter's personal files. He would need to be logged in as Rossiter. Which was no problem. Personnel could log in to any computer with their name and password if they needed to access their own records or files outside their office. But the problem was the password. What was it?  
Sheapher logged out of his computer and then tried getting back in under Rossiter's name. Under the name field he typed, Rossiter Jeff. He had observed that most people here used their names in the password field so he figured Rosser might have done the same.   
He tried Jeff Rossiter first, and got a password error message. He tried Rossiter Jeff and got a password error message. Rossiter alone and Jeff alone gave the same error. He had one last idea before he would give up. He typed retissoR ffeJ.  
A new screen appeared this time. In the background the oval Biosyn logo spun in slow circles. In the lower left hand corner it said "Log off: Rossiter Jeff." That indeed meant he was in. The desktop was simple, a black background with only the spinning Biosyn logo. Sheapher moved the mouse on to the My Computer icon and accessed it. A new window opened showing dozens of odd files. He accessed the hard drive right away. Sheapher figured some stuff was indeed kept away from employee access and that Rossiter's computer was were it would be. Rossiter might have some records or files he alone had access to. He scrolled down looking at the folders under the hard drive. He scrolled until he saw something of possible interest. A folder called Closed Projects.  
However he found nothing pertaining to InGen. As he closed back out of the folder he spotted another one he had almost missed, Canceled Projects it said. Opening this folder he found just what he was looking for. There looking back at him was a folder entitled InGen Project. He opened it his eyes lighting up. Everything was here, meetings about InGen, Personnel profiles on a number of InGen employees, a history of the company, consultant profiles, information on Dodgson's attempts at gaining InGen technology, and more importantly what it was that InGen had done.  
Sheapher sat back in his chair smiling, he began printing out all the information available. He had a lot of reading to do tonight.  
The Following Morning  
Sheapher went directly for Rossiter's office. He burst through the door not even bothering to knock. Rossiter was at his desk talking to someone over the phone. He glanced up at Sheapher not at all amused at his entrance. Sheapher dropped the folder of papers on to his desk. Rossiter looked at them razing and eye ridge when he realized just what they were.  
"Uh... Hank, I'll have you call you back later, something has just came up," said Rossiter and he hung up the phone.  
"You told me you completely killed off anything to do with InGen Jeff. What's all this then? Looks like close to your entire history on them" said Sheapher.  
"Just how did you gain access to my personal files Sheapher?" asked Rossiter unfazed at the moment.  
"I logged in to the system under your user name, pretty simple you should rethink some of your security here," replied Sheapher. "What's the deal with it Jeff? You said it was dead."  
"Uh... we did kill it Jack, I just decided to keep the old InGen project in my personal files is all," replied Rossiter.  
"Well you should have given me this information anyway Jeff. I read what little there was on InGen in the newspapers thinking it was all bullshit. I read through everything here, and it proves they did it; they did make dinosaurs didn't they. That's why you wanted that company so badly. There are even some alive in Costa Rica yet. And I can already point out you flaws in gaining their technology," said Sheapher.  
"Jack I really don't give a damn, the project is dead in the water now," replied Rossiter.  
Sheapher pressed on.   
"Think about it Jeff," Sheapher said. "Every time you tried to acquire the InGen technology you tried for living material save for your initial start with that Jim guy. Then came some attempt to catch an animal on the mainland, one I see that took out Dodgson's first little crew. Then you tried getting a computer nerd to steel embryos. You would have been wiser to let him wire you data on the operation rather doing something totally out of his league. Then letting Dodgson go to this second Island without any protection to collect eggs. With the idea of a hunting park, I can't even begin say how idiotic that was. Trying to by out the company has been about the only good idea you've had," said Sheapher.  
"Jack that Interesting and all but..."  
"Come on don't you get it Jeff. Instead of going after a living animal you should have been simply taking all the research data that InGen had on the project and gone from there. So what if it meant starting from the bottom. It would have been a whole lot more simple to do, and less..."  
Rossiter held up a hand.  
"Jack just drop it," Rossiter said.  
"Jeff the fact that you have kept this information must mean you have some interest yet with this. I could get a team setup and down there and collect any and all surviving data and be back in no time," said Sheapher.  
"Jack drop the subject right now, myself and this company have been through enough hell over it," Rossiter said, he was beginning to show signs of anger.  
"That's cause you were doing something the hard way, jumping ahead of what you should have been doing all along. Using the data, that all you should have tried for since the beginning it would have been all you needed and..."  
"Once again Jack, drop it right now and forget about it," ordered Rossiter. "And do stay out of my personal files from now on got that," Rosser said.  
"Yeah, sure," said Sheapher leaning back off the desk. He walked out of the office as Rossiter picked up the phone again.  
We will see about that, Sheapher thought as he walked down the hall.   
Gone  
A week had passed since Sheapher and Rossiter had had the little chat. It was Monday morning a day the board members usually met to discuss the company's latest issues and interests. They were going to talk about some plans against George Steingarten and his company. Rossiter sat at an end of the long solid oak conference table twiddling his thumbs. Nine other men sat on either side of the table waiting for Sheapher to arrive.  
It was after eight, Rossiter finally picked up the phone and dialed for the front desk down in the lobby.   
"Miss. Wass, has Jack Sheapher arrived yet?" asked Rossiter.  
"No Mr. Rossiter he is gone now remember? On the trip you set up for him," she said.  
"I setup no such trip, when did he leave where is he heading?" Rossiter asked.  
"Said you wanted him down in Costa Rica for a recovery mission or something sir. He told me all that on Friday of last week sir just before he took off," she replied.  
"Miss. Wass, get me Reeds down at the air field right now, put him through to my office," Rossiter said.   
How had Sheapher gotten the needed authorization request? Rossiter was the only one allowed to sign off on any such activities  
Rossiter set the phone down.  
"Sorry gentlemen but a situation has come up," said Rossiter getting up and leaving the room.  
He entered his office as the phone began to ring. He picked up the receiver.  
"Rossiter speaking."  
"Uh... this is Reeds down at the air field what do you want?"  
"What I want is to know how Sheapher got by you with out my authorization damnit," replied Rossiter.  
"But you did authorize the trip sir," Reeds said.  
"I did not even know he was leaving," replied Rossiter.  
"Well he gave me the proper clearance papers with you signature sir," said Reeds.  
"That clever little bastard..."  
"Excuse me sir?" asked Reeds.  
"Never mind, what did he take with him then?" asked Rossiter.  
"Uh... he had ten other men with him, and loaded up two Sikorsky choppers for personnel transport and he took your newly modified Sikorsky for cargo transport. He used your private cargo plane to take them all," said Reeds.  
"Okay, thank you Reeds," said Rossiter. "I'll deal with Sheapher upon his return. He won't like what he may end up seeing."   
Rossiter hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He suspected something like that might happen after Sheapher had learned about InGen, but he didn't think Sheapher would do it, least not this fast. Yet it looked as if he had. Rossiter was glad he had had the foresight to place a plan of his own in along side Sheapher's apparent one. Sheapher was turning out to be more and more like Dodgson every day.   
He liked that a lot.  
Costa Rica  
Sheapher and his crew sat outside small café in San Jose. They would be leaving early the following morning for Isla Nular and from there to Isla Sorna. The choppers had already been unloaded setup and fueled for the flight. As the men sat BS'ed among them selves he held up a satellite phone and dialed Rossiter's office number. He held phone up to his ear.  
"Rossiter speaking."  
"Hello Jeff," said Sheapher.  
"You little S O B, where are you?"  
"Right now I am sitting outside a pleasant little café in San Jose," said Sheapher.  
"I should fire your ass Sheapher, first you get into my personal files now forging my signature and taking off without my authorization. Hell do you know what it costs to fuel a cargo plan that size, Christ," said Rossiter.  
"Well when we are through here money will be the least of your worries Jeff," said Sheapher.  
"Money ha, I worry more about the trouble your going to cause me if you screw up on your little recovery mission over there," replied Rossiter.  
"Don't worry you poor little heart over me Jeff I won't fail on this mission. I am not after the dinosaurs as you once were. That was your mistake. One I intend to rectify," said Sheapher.  
"I see no way for me to stop you, so all I ask is that you don't screw up and get your ass killed," said Rossiter.  
"I wont don't worry," said Sheapher. "You don't mind I brought a few of your boys along to help do ya?" Sheapher smiled to himself.  
"Just who did you take with you?" asked Rossiter.  
"Oh I have Banks, Andrews, and Johnson to pilot the choppers. I have Lee Larson, Jason Evavold, and Bruce Allburg for help on the computers. And I have Scott Nickelson, Jean Bjorklund, John Learfald, and Kevin Anderson along to assist with searching the structures," said Sheapher.  
"Don't you dare let anything happen to my computer techs Jack, they are my best," replied Rossiter.  
"No worries Jeff. We will be going over to both islands and not spend much more than an hour or two on either of them," said Sheapher. "We can be done in less than a day."  
"You think you can get that much data in only a few hours?" asked Rossiter.  
"Yep, All I am going to do is find as many computers ass possible on both islands and remove the hard drives," replied Sheapher. "If there is any data to be found that's the best place to look."  
"There is no guarantee they will even work after having sat like that for so long," said Rossiter.  
"I am very confident there are still salvageable computers on both islands, this plan will yield us good results especially if we get our hands on the Cray computers. All I need to do with the hard drives we get is bring them back and have a data recovery program do the rest, so simple."  
"Then you had better not disappoint me," replied Rossiter. "'Cause if you do you can kiss your ass good bye. I am not going to put up with this type of crap like I did with Dodgson," said Rossiter and then he hung up.  
Sheapher put the phone away in his bag and got up from his chair.   
"Well boys we best get some rest for the night, we are leaving early in the morning," said Sheapher.  
Isla Nublar  
It was just after six a.m. The ocean surface glistened as the sun rose slowly from the east. Three flat black Sikorsky choppers loaded with Sheapher and his crew flew low over the ocean heading for Isla Nublar. In only a few minutes they would soon see the island. Sheapher sat up front next to Banks who was piloting the chopper. He looked strait ahead. After a few moments more the rugged craggy island began to come into view wreathed in a thick fog.   
The closer to the island they came the large it appeared. Sheapher directed the pilots to fly to the high hills rising above the fog to the North. The main island facilities were in that general area he believed. He was going to attempt to find the buildings and land near them. The choppers climbed up along the hills through the fog. Then breaking through the fog they traveled inward over the island.  
"Keep your eyes peeled guys this fog might make it a little bit harder to find the facilities," Sheapher said over the radio.  
The choppers began descending down through the fog again. After a few moments' trees began to appear through the fog. But soon Sheapher spotted what appeared to be a walkway of some kind. He had the pilots follow it. Then through the fog the first of the buildings appeared. The grounds around the buildings were large enough for the choppers to land on. One by one the choppers settled to the ground. As the propellers died the men began stepping from the choppers.  
The air was humid and damp Sheapher was already sweating.  
"Are there any of those animals left on this island?" asked Scott.  
Sheapher turned to Scott. "No this island was bombed heavily years ago. Most of them were more than likely killed from that. Any predators that lived probably killed off any of the remaining herbivores thus killing their food supply. Hmm, I am amazed they left the buildings standing. If the fog had not been so think we might have seen a spot or two were bombs had landed."  
"Well what do you want us to do?" asked Scott.  
"Make sure you each have a walkie and a flashlight handy. Then we'll start searching the main buildings. Finding the computers is the main goal, that is were the data we are looking for is going to be," said Sheapher. "We should not be here but maybe two hours tops guys."  
While the pilots stayed behind the rest of the group headed for the buildings. A large pool sat along one building a short distance away empty and severely cracked, and overgrown with plants. Dried mud and debris lay at the bottom of it. Passing the pool and a building called the Safari Lodge, they entered through the oversized main doors of what was once to be the Visitors Center.   
They stood grouped together inside the building. Leaves rustled along the floor as warm air blew through the large doors  
The inside of the building appeared almost like a dome. The tan colored walls arched inward all the way to the ceiling making a half circle. The very top of the ceiling was were huge glass windows once sat, but were now exposed, only the window support beams remained. The floor was littered with debris, dirt, chunks of ceiling tile, pipes, window glass, and bones lay scattered along the floor. A huge desk lay crushed near the back end of the building. The skeletal remains of a man's arm lay next to it. Beyond it was another room were a mangled looking animatronic dinosaur of some kind lay blocking the entrance. Along either side of the circular room were stairways leading to a second floor of the building. They climbed them to the second floor.  
They walked down the long open hallway. The left side of the hallway was once all glass that over looked the grounds outside. It was now almost entirely gone, most of the support beams that held the glass in place were still standing. Shards of glass lay across the floor a few dirty jagged pieces stuck out from the frames. The humid air blew leaves and dust along the floor as they walked. On the other wall were doors. Park Warden... Guest Services... General Manager...  
"Check these rooms," said Sheapher.  
A few of the men opened the doors shining flashlights in them. Yet they saw nothing that would appear of use. Then at the end of the hall Sheapher saw something that might mean they were going in the right direction  
A sign that had once hung on the wall at the end of the hall now lay on the floor. It said something about a laboratory. It was crusted with dirt so he could not read it all.  
The door opened to a touch and they entered a dark room. A few flashlights swung across the room searching. A number of doors where in this room, each led to a new area. The signs on the doors were gone save for a couple.   
"Well take your pick boys, remove the hard drives from every computer you find, and don't get lost," said Sheapher.  
Sheapher, Lee, Jason, and Bruce grouped together and went through a door labeled "Extractions." There was not much to the room a bunch of microscopes and other equipment lay covered in dust on tables. Papers lay scattered all over the floor. They moved on through a set of sliding doors in a lager room. There Sheapher found something he was looking for very much. Two large, high round towers sat in the center of the room. One was lying across the floor though.  
"Well boys see what you can do with them," said Sheapher.  
Elsewhere John, Kevin, Jean, and Scott where moving slowly from lab room to lab room. And when ever they came a across a computer they took out the hard drive and moved on looking for the next one. They checked any offices that were connected to the labs as well.   
Scott pushed open a door. As they were about the walk in something ran by the door at their feet startling them all. Jean jumped back in surprise while John tried finding the animal that had spooked them. The beam of his flashlight moved across the floor coming to a stop in one cover. There the animal was. A small lizard sat crouched along the floor by the wall.   
"Ha its just a dumb reptile," said John. "Come on we have work to do."  
There were a number of tables in this room. As they walked around the room debris cracked underfoot. They realized it was eggshell; the floor was littered with large broken eggshells. And there were three large animal skeletons lying on the floor.  
"Were those things dinosaurs?" asked Jean.  
"I don't know, and who cares?" replied John. "Say Kevin here." John tossed him a couple screwdrivers.   
"Thank you," said Kevin catching them as he walked over to a computer. Only two computers sat in this room. They removed the casing and then the hard drives.  
"Man this too easy," said Jean smiling. "We will be done with this crap in no time flat."  
Done there they continued searching walking through a couple bare rooms before they found any other computers. Eventually they found a private stairway and they went down them. They were now back down one level and standing in a hallway. There was not much to be seen here either. A sign dangled on one end on the wall reading, "To Safari Loge and Dining Hall."   
"Hey that reminds me guys, I'm hungry, lets go find something to eat," said Kevin rubbing his stomach.  
"Oh shut up," said Scott and he slapped Kevin on the top of his head.  
"Hey now, what did you do that for?" asked Kevin rubbing his head.  
"'Cause your being an idiot, if there was any food in there do you have any idea how long its been sitting there, your fat enough as is, anyway we've got other crap to worry about right now," said Scott. They went back up the stairs the second floor.   
A short while later they found the room Sheapher and the others were in. They entered the room as Lee and Bruce rolled away one of the large towers. Jason continued to work on disconnecting the second one.  
"So fellas what did you find for me?" asked Sheapher.  
"Well we found thirty computers and got the hard drives from them all, but there is no way to now what information is even on them. You'll be lucky if any of them have what you're looking for," said Scott.  
"True, but I can guarantee these XMP Cray Super Computers will have what I am looking for stored away in them," said Sheapher.  
"You sure those things hold data in them?" asked Scott.  
"They are meant primarily for running data at high speeds yes, but are very capable of holding extremely large amount of data in them as well," said Jason.  
"How is it coming with that tower Jason?" asked Sheapher.  
"Fine, a couple more minutes I should have her completely disconnected," replied Jason.  
"According to records on InGen They ordered 3 of these beasts did they not?" Sheapher asked Jason.  
"Yeah, I bet we'll find the other one over on Sorna," said Jason  
"Could be, but why would they have two here and then just one over on Sorna. Sorna was where they did what, 90 percent of the work," said Sheapher.  
"Beats me, maybe they snuck a few in unrecorded." Said Jason.  
By the time Lee and Bruce returned Jason had the second Cray computer ready to be removed. They lifted it on to the cart and rolled it out down the hall until they got to the steps were the carefully made their way down. Setting it back on the cart the rolled it out side to the chopper. There as they did with the first one they crated it up and placed it in the cargo hold of the third chopper along with the small computer hard drives encased in static free bags and foam boxes.   
The whole deal had not taken much more that an hour and a half. It was only 7:40 in the morning. They would be heading for Isla Sorna next. That island was only 87 mile away to the west of them. They could be there in less than thirty minutes and heading back the main land probably before noon even.  
Isla Sorna  
The helicopters headed west now over a calm ocean. The morning sun rose slowly in front of them. Has Sheapher had figured things were going just has he had hoped they would.   
"Again people," Sheapher announced over the radio. "We are going in and doing exactly as we did on Nublar. Get down there, collect all we can, and get out."  
"And what about the dinosaurs?" asked John.  
"Not a problem. There are rifles in the cargo chopper, one per person," said Sheapher.  
"Cool," said Jean. "We get to play with guns."  
"But if we are lucky enough there should little to know contact with them," replied Sheapher.  
"I would hope so," said Kevin.   
A short while later Isla Sorna came in to view. They approached the island on the east side. There was little to no fog present. Steep cliffs rose high out of the ocean. Beyond the cliffs sat dense jungle. The three choppers flew over the cliffs and a short ways into the island interior and then headed to the north to wear the facilities were thought to be. They flew low just about the tree line. Dinosaurs scattered in all directions. The men watched them running amazed at the site of them. A small herd of parasaurs took cover under some large trees hiding under the canopy of leaves. Then they saw a large group of ostrich like animals racing around the trees away from them.  
"Too sweet," said John.  
"Amazing," said Jean.  
The animals they saw next stood together in a large clearing. Tyrannosaurs, two adults and three infants all stood by a carcass of a large animal. The adult tyrannosaurs starred at the noisy intruders, while the infants hid around the legs of one of them.   
Sheapher watched as they flew by. One of the tyrannosaurs raised its head and roared but over the roar of the helicopter he could not hear it.  
"Nice to meet you to," said Sheapher turning away. "Okay we should be damn close now."  
Then with in moments the trees died away and there laying out before them was the main harbor. A number of rusty containers lay together in one corner. What remained a couple small builds sat near by. Further away was a larger brick building and couple warehouses. A number of docks stretched out over now dry land. A tugboat lay marooned atop some rocks.  
Sheapher directed Banks to fly over a path that lead up a hill. Following the path they soon say the large research lab and computer building. There were numerous other buildings in the area. Set in among the trees was dozens of decade buildings the once homes to many of the people who had worked here. The there was no decent place to land close by though. Trees surrounded the buildings. The parking lot lay covered by a number of fallen trees.  
"Damn, go ahead and land back down by the harbor some place for now I guess," said Sheapher.  
They returned to the main harbor and landed there. Then men got out and each collected a rifle from Sheapher as he passed them out. Sheapher was going to go ahead and have them guys shut the choppers off when they heard something. The sound was faint but audible. It was coming from a very large animal roaring. It was a tyrannosaur. It was coming from their right over by a long high rusty gate.   
The suddenly sound of metal buckling was heard and then seen as a large chunk of the gate crashed forward to the ground and created a massive dust cloud. And running through that cloud of dust was a tyrannosaur.  
Shit, Sheapher thought. He waved for the choppers to take to the air. Then he yelled for the others to find cover fast. As the tyrannosaur bounded across the ground towards the helicopters as the men ran for the large tan brick building.  
They could all hear the roars of the tyrannosaur and they looked back as attacked the choppers. Sheapher used the butt of his rifle to bust the doors open and they scrambled inside.  
Peering back out the doorway they were shocked. The tyrannosaur actually had a hold of one of the choppers by the tail section. It was the one Andrews was flying.  
Andrew tried pulling up and away to get the tyrannosaur to let go of the tail. But it tugged away digging its clawed feet into the ground and not letting got. Andrews could barely keep the chopper steady as the tyrannosaur tried tugging it to the ground. The rex jerked its massive head side to side slightly trying to force the chopper to the ground. Then the tail rutter died. And then Andrews lost control of the chopper altogether and the rex brought it to the ground. The main propeller blades still spinning hit solid ground ripping away at the dirt and tar, and then snapping, parts of propeller blades sailed in every direction. The tyrannosaur let go of the chopper and it rolled on to one side then over a ledge.  
A sudden explosion shook the ground. The tyrannosaur turned its head away as debris flew at it. Black smoke rose as the tyrannosaur roared and jumped down out of view.  
"Holly shit!" yelled Kevin.  
Sheapher held up the walkie. "Banks come in..."  
"This is Banks. Jesus Christ man did you see that shit! A fricken rex brought down a chopper!"   
"Listen can you lour it away from here?" asked Sheapher.  
"What are you nuts, no way in hell am I going near that thing," replied Banks.  
"Damnit Banks, come on just try get that damn thing to chase you back away from here," said Sheapher.  
"Shit, fine," replied Banks.   
A moment later a chopper appeared from over the building they were all in. It was Banks. He flew towards the smoke making a low quick fly by. The tyrannosaurs head came into view as it roared at him. Banks swung back doing it again. Then he flew low along the shore and the tyrannosaur went after him.  
"Get it as far away from here as you can Banks," said Sheapher.  
"Uh, I don't think that's going to be a problem," he replied.  
"Well there went your flawless mission eh Sheapher," said Jean.  
Sheapher gave him a dirty look. Jean backed away holding his hands up.  
"We can still complete it with only the two choppers." Sheapher held his walkie up again. "Johnson were are you at man?"  
" I am back up by the lab at the moment," he replied.  
"Get your ass back down here," ordered Sheapher.  
"It clear?" asked Johnson.  
"Yeah Banks is leading it away from here," replied Sheapher.  
Johnson landed the chopper and joined the group inside the building. For twenty minutes they did not leave. Then the sounds of a chopper became apparent. They watched the trees, as the sound grew steadier. Then over the trees Banks appeared. He set down near the other chopper and then he to joined up with the group.  
"Well where is it now?" asked Sheapher.  
"It ran after me until I flew by the other adult and those babies," said Banks. "It didn't come after me when I headed back here."  
"Then we should be in the clear, okay people lets get up to the labs and computer building ASAP," said Sheapher.  
They stood in the courtyard, the buildings stood lifeless before them. Sheapher, Lee, Jason, and Bruce went for the computer building. The rest of them were going to look for computers in the huge lab building. The front door was locked so John shot out the key reader from the wall. There were a few sparks and then the front doors opened on their own.  
"Okay guys we have another mission after this one so lets get through this building as fast as possible," said John.  
"Think Sheapher will be pissed?" asked Jean.  
John looked over at him as they walked down a hallway as if he the dumbest man alive.  
"Pissed man, he will be outraged is more like it when he learns Rossiter is practically using him," said John.  
In the computer building Sheapher and the others had found the main computer vault where three Cray XMP's stood silent. Blank monitors lined the walls.   
"Say I though this place still had power or some junk," said Jason opening a toolbox.  
"It did but the geothermal plant must have taken on heavy damage at some point losing the power," said Sheapher. "How long is it going to take to get the computers moved?"  
"Well we have three and they are all connected yet. So maybe a couple hours, maybe less," said Lee.  
"Good, we will done and off this island in no time," said Sheapher happy.  
The other group of men having finished their search with in 45 minutes and put fifty computer hard drives into the cargo chopper. Then John climbed into the back and opened a long panel door. He pulled out three guns.  
"Tranquilizer rifles," said John handing one to Jean and the other to Scott.  
"Hey what about me," asked Kevin.  
"Sorry Kev," said John smiling. "Anyway we are only going to take a quick look around the area, if we see anything small enough we'll sedate it and replace some of Sheapher's cargo with it."  
Kevin followed along with them as the headed over to a huge warehouse.  
"We probably don't have much more than a hour before Sheapher gets back down here," said John.  
"So what If we find an animal John," said Jean. "We did not come prepared to carry animals."  
"I know but Rossiter doesn't care. He I guess said if we can get something small enough great, and if it dies during the trip home it will still be of use to him so it really don't matter much," said John.  
They entered one of the large warehouses. Crates of various sizes lay stacked along the walls. They slow moved down the center of the warehouse. Along the left wall the sound of something exhaling was heard coming from behind a number of large crates. They stopped looking in between the crates to the back wall.   
Silence.  
John strained to see what had had made the sound. It was dark back there the light coming through the broken windows didn't help him see anything. Then even though it was dark there he thought he saw something move. What ever it was it was almost a flat black in color. It blended in perfectly with the dark shadows behind the crates. Then he saw something else rows of teeth appeared almost out of thing air and then disappeared again.  
"Uh guys let's be moving on shall we," said John. "What ever that thing is it s a to big to mess with anyway."  
They backed away and out the other end of the warehouse.  
"What did you see?" asked Jean.  
"I have no clue what that was, and I am not interested in learning either," said John.  
"Creepy man this place is creepy," said Scott.  
"You're telling me," said Kevin.  
"Hell is there even anything small enough to carry?" asked Jean.  
"Yeah there is. Compys would be perfect," said John.  
They walked away from the warehouse and passed by a second one and then were walking through a small, forested area. Though most of the trees were dead huge bushes and ferns covered the ground.  
"Here compy, compy, compy," called Kevin batting at some of the bushes.  
The others did the same kicking bushes and yelling. They moved slowly through the area stopping to listen for anything else moving, then moving on.   
They neared the end of the forested area was a steep hill rising high above them.  
"Well shit," said John.  
Kevin gave off a dismissive wave. "Let's forget about it guys, Rossiter can't do anything to us if we don't..."  
A load scream cut Kevin off. Then something leaped high into the air from behind him. Kevin tried to get out of the way but it landed on top of him sending him to the dirt. Another scream sounded and another animal leaped into the air towards the first one. Kevin screamed as the animals tore away at him.  
For moment the guys stood there as if stupefied then John fired at one animal. The dart struck the animal in the neck. Scott shot at the other one hitting it just below the lower jaw. Both animals continued to tear away at Kevin as if the men were not even there. Then one collapsed followed by the other.   
The animals were brownish in color black tiger stripes ran from the snouts to their tales, and they had white under bellies. The guys moved a few feet towards them holding the guns ready.  
"Holly shit," said Scott.  
"Awe man, Kevin, shit," said Jean.  
As they took a few more steps closer another animal jumped out from hiding. It stood next to its fallen comrades. This one had the same color pattern as the others but was slightly larger in size, and it had a scar running along the right side of its snout down to its lower jaw. It stood there starring at them. It looked momentarily down at the bloodied body of Kevin and then again at its two comrades. It looked back at them and curled its upper lip it snarled and then crouched down both its clawed hands spread wide out by its gaping mouth. It let out a hiss and just before it leapt for them John shot a dart in its neck surprising it. It jumped back and scratched at the dart. Then its eyes rolled back and it fell to the ground.  
"Shit man shit, what are we going to do about Kevin man?" asked Jean.   
"Lie," said John.  
"Lie? How?" asked Jean.  
"Easy just tell Sheapher he went to take a piss and was attacked," said John. "Now these things are not too big we should be able to fit two of them in one crate and the larger one in another," said John.  
"There won't be enough room though," said Scott. "Sheapher will be bring down a couple more of the super computers probably and they alone will max out the cargo hold."  
"So we'll dump those two computers from Nublar of course," said John. "Now come on Sheapher might be back at any time."  
The dragged each animal back up to the cargo chopper. There they opened the crates holding the two super computers. They hid both computers in one of the warehouses. Then dropped their animals into the crates and covered them up again. John then drilled four holes in to the sides of the crates. One being large enough so that Johnson could sedate the animals again during the flight back to San Jose. They would not need to sedate them again until they were in the air headed back for California. If they kept them quite till then they were in the clear.  
Ten minutes later after they had the animals tucked away the radioed Sheapher and told him the story. Sheapher was pissed of course but what could he do. He told them to just leave the body, he didn't want to mess around with it and bring it back with them.   
Despite two losses Sheapher was in a good mood now. The three super computers were being loaded in to the chopper and they would in the air in a few minutes again and headed back home.  
As the helicopters warmed up for take off the men piled into the one chopper. They sat cramped together. Then after a couple minutes the choppers took to the air. The whole mission had only a taken a few hours it was just after noon. They would be back in Jan Joes with in an hour and then load everything back up into the cargo plan and head home. Arriving back in Cupertino late the same night.  
Unexpected Guests  
The big black cargo plan sat with the tail end open. Sheapher watched as his men unloaded the crates from the helicopter. Then the propellers were disassembled and the two helicopters were loaded into the plan. Then men then carried each box up the ramp and in the plan were they were then strapped down. Sheapher noticed a few of then men acting odd around a couple of the crates but he was not interested enough to find out why.  
Every thing loaded, Sheapher and his crew sat comfortable, inside the plane as it rolled out to the runway. A few minutes later they were in the air.  
It was almost 11 p.m. and with only a couple more hours in the flight Sheapher got up and went to take a look at their cargo. He yawned as he walked down the steps to the huge cargo bay. Lee and two other men were already down there standing along side a couple of the boxes. Sheapher walked up to them.  
"How is the cargo holding up?" asked Sheapher.   
"Just fine Sheapher sir," said Lee. "They are only computers though."  
"Computers that are going to be worth a fortune to us all," remarked Sheapher. He stayed there BSing with them for a short while.   
Then as he was going to leave and head back to the passenger deck when he noticed the holes in two of the crates. He starred at them for a moment.  
"There were no holes there when we brought these crates with us. Has somebody been messing with the computers?" asked Sheapher. He took a pry bar from off the floor. And knelt down next to one of the crates.  
"Uh I would not do that Sheapher," said Lee backing away as did the others.  
"And why not? If somebody screwed with these two computers I am going to find out who and then throw them from this plane," said Sheapher. With a few quick tugs he popped the top off one crate. He almost jumped back at what he saw and dropped the pry bar.  
Sheapher eyed the contents of the crate. Instead of his computer, two animals slept inside it.  
"What the hell is this?" Sheapher ordered. "Where is my damn computer at guys? I want answers right now."  
Lee approached Sheapher.  
"Well it was Rossiter's idea Sheapher," Lee said frowning a bit.  
"What? Why?"  
"He got a hold of me shortly after you confronted him about the InGen stuff. He figured you would go to the islands whether he liked it or not. He figured you would probably take a few computer techs along, namely me to help get the computer hardware you wanted. He told me that he still wanted a living specimen captured. If there was any opportunity to get one then do it. Well I told this the guys while we were staying in San Jose and well they did it, they got three animals" said Lee. "And well two of your computer had to be scrapped back on Sorna to accommodate them."  
"You dumb sons of bitches," griped Sheapher. "You listened to him?"  
"Sorry man those were Rossiter's orders," said Lee. "Everything is fine though, they are sedated around every hour they won't wake up."  
"No everything is not fine damnit," Sheapher said. "Oh and let me guess, Kevin was killed by those things wasn't he?"  
"Uh yeah he was," said John. "I'm sorry man really."  
"Rossiter is a dead man," said Sheapher as he stormed off and went back up to the passenger deck.  
"Well box them back up," said John. "There will be hell to pay when we land."  
Lee held the cover in place while Jean pounded the nails down again. Then they went to the passenger deck also. Sheapher was pissed; he was passing back and forth along the isle. He finally sat down again. He could not believe it, his own idea used against him. Rossiter was going to deeply regret this. Sheapher would find a way to make damn sure of that.  
Home  
Shortly before one a.m. the plan landed as the private airfield of the Biosyn Company. Sheapher looked out the window. Bright quarts lights lit up the grounds. Parked just inside the hanger were a couple limos and a truck. Sheapher could see that one of the men standing by the limos was Rossiter.  
The plane came to rest inside the hanger bay. Sheapher scrambled down the stairs to the cargo bay as the ramp opened. He jumped from the ramp when it only half way down. Then he quickly walked over to Rossiter.  
"I trust trip was a..."   
Sheapher didn't let him finish. He grabbed for Rossiter's shirt collar, held a hand back clenching it into a fist and swung for Rossiter's jaw sending him spinning around and banging into a limo door and sliding to the ground. As Sheapher picked him up off the ground he slammed him up against the limo. Then a few of the men who had been standing with Rossiter pulled Sheapher off him and held him back as Sheapher' crew came up.  
John gave Jean an, I told you so look.  
Rossiter got up and leaned against the limo. His hair was messed; a few drops of blood were visible on his shirt collar. With the back of his hand Rossiter wiped away some blood running down from his lower lip. He smiled and laughed a moment.  
"I... I do suppose I did that have that coming didn't I Jack," said Rossiter. He straitened himself out fixing his suit.  
"You have way more than that coming you stupid little shit," said Sheapher. "What the hell are you thinking?"  
"Look Jack I can understand your being pissed at me. But what would you expect," said Rossiter.  
"I would expect to you to be a man with a lot more smarts than you are showing. But well I guess I missed judge you. I can't believe you had these guys bring you back raptors you're totally insane," said Sheapher.  
"Ah so you have raptors for me eh boys, wonderful. How many?" asked Rossiter with a pleased smile.  
"We got three of them sir, but we lost one man to them," said John.  
"That's to bad," said Rossiter. "But he didn't die in vane though."  
"You little..." Sheapher tried breaking free of his holders. "Do you even care that you have dinosaurs that are man eaters, Christ those are veloci..."  
"Now, now Sheapher do calm down some. I am willing to over look your little temper tantrum since you had an other wise successful mission," said Rossiter. "I am in a good mood right now, go ahead, let him go."  
Free Sheapher just walked away.   
"Okay lets go look at the goods. Are the still alive john?" asked Rossiter.  
"Yes they are, but one of them seems to be very sick, probably from being sedated so often."  
"Well then lets get them down to the labs so they can recover, move it," said Rossiter clapping his hands.  
Sheapher walked over to his pickup. He got in and just sat there watching, as the animals were loaded into the trailer of the truck. He looked forward and started the pickup and drove off.  
Raptors  
The next morning Sheapher came in late. He walked through the lobby to the elevator. And went to the top floor. He walked down the hall to his office. He held up his key to open the door but it was ajar. He pushed open the door. There at his desk sat Rossiter all smiles.  
"Morning, bout time you got here, its damn near ten," said Rossiter.  
"Sorry I was tired and pissed off," replied Sheapher.  
"Oh come on Sheapher what is the problem? You got those super computers and stuff. Your recovery mission was a success. Hell as we speak Lee and the others are running a data recovery program on those hard drives and on those super computers," said Rossiter.  
"So what I had two other computers but they were dumped thanks to you. They may have held valuable data. How can you be so stupid Jeff? Raptors for Gods sake, raptors," exclaimed Sheapher throwing his coat on to a chair. "Hell what about the EPA, or the DDC, they find out you have these animals, they will slap as many criminal negligence suits on you're ass as they can. So fast you wont see it coming until you've been shut down."  
Rossiter laughed at the idea.  
"And how you be so naive Jack. You may have found that data to help. But a living example is going to make the process of learning how grow these animals go by much faster, it is the best way," said Rossiter.  
"Are you not the least bit worried about what those things will do if they get out? Christ, according to your records those are the deadliest animals on that island," said Sheapher.  
"True but we have them contained accordingly and guarded," said Rossiter.   
Rossiter did a few quick key stokes and then turned his computer monitor around to face Sheapher. He saw a screen with four camera views sitting in the upper right corner of the monitor. They all faced a large steel door from different angles. A couple men stood on either side of the door.  
"Ha, I bet that's just what Hammond once said then what happened? Thanks to that fat man the shit hit the fan," replied Sheapher.  
"Well if you want proof then please come and see them for you're self Jack," Rossiter said getting up from Sheapher's desk. "There is no chance of these uh gals getting loose."  
They walked down the hall back to the elevator.  
"By the way Jack, you have one hell of a right hook," Rossiter said rubbing his still swollen jaw.  
They exited the elevator to sub level one. And walked to the room marked Animal Quarters. Inside the room was now very warm almost empty save for some technicians standing at a few computer consoles.   
"We moved all present animal related projects out to another lab," said Rossiter. "And if you look at the far wall..." Rossiter pushed a button on a hanging remote control in the center of the room.  
The long steel door he had seen from the monitor earlier rose up revealing three twelve by eight foot cages connected together. Standing in each cage was a raptor. The raptors on the left and right were smaller than the middle one. They stood around five and a half feet tall; the middle one was at least six foot even. The two smaller raptors growled and hissed when they spotted the two men. One of them lunged forward at the bars and sparks flew and the animal was knocked off its feet the floor.  
"Those as you can see are electrified bars, 10,000 volts, and the back wall is solid concrete," said Rossiter. "No way for them to get free. And if there was a power failure there is enough battery power to sustain the electrical charge for at least 24 hours. If the batteries die we have a gas power generator."  
"Fine Jeff you have them contained. What are you planning on doing with them?" asked Sheapher.  
"I am personally leading this project. We'll be getting blood and tissue samples so we can begin to study how they were created, how they grow, and for that matter why they are still alive," said Rossiter. "And we'll probably dissect one as well."  
"I may hate this whole idea but why kill one of them, that is a living animal that should not be killed, it is well a rare animal," said Sheapher.  
"We will keep two of them alive and hell we will make more like them eventually," said Rossiter.  
Sheapher did not like what he was hearing. Killers or not those animals did not need to be poked and prodded the way Rossiter was planning. Or for that matter killed just so they could study the things guts. Those animals would not last like this they would surely die in these conditions.  
The two stood and watched as one of the lab technicians walked over to one of the caged animals. He held in one hand a small pistol in one hand and a long metal stick with a needlepoint in his other hand. The animals hissed at him. He pointed the gun at the neck of the raptor standing there growling at him from behind the bars. He fired a single dart into the animal's neck. It howled in surprise then fell over on to one side.   
The other smaller raptor upon seeing this became enraged and charged at the bars again. It jumped at them. Sparks flew every were. All the while the larger raptor simply stood as the back of its cage watching. For a few second the animal actually clung to the bars before getting knocked away to the floor by the shock. The raptor lay sprawled out on the floor breathing heavy. A faint odder of singed flesh became apparent.   
The technician turned and looked at Rossiter, as if not sure what to do now. Rossiter just pointed down the sleeping raptor. The man pressed a button on the wall and a green light above the cage turned red. He held up the long stick and guided it in between the bars of the cage. He pushed the needle into the animal's neck, and then he pulled on a small lever at his end.   
"What's the deal with the large one?" asked Sheapher. "It's just standing there?"  
"That's the dominant female of the three. She seems more calm and collective about herself than the others, I don't know why, we have had them for less than a day now," said Rossiter.  
He then pulled the stick back out from the cage and removed a small tub of blood from it. He labeled it and set it in a refrigeration unit.  
"What about the dart?" asked Sheapher.  
"The dart, what about it, nothing, when the raptor wakes up she will scratch it out of her skin," said Rossiter. He walked over to the lab technician who now filling out some paper work.  
"You're not worried leaving it in? It might cause an infection?" asked Sheapher.  
"Nope," replied Rossiter.  
"Jeff I hope you don't ever piss them off, God only knows what'll..."   
"Ha, what can they do? There in electrified cages Jack," replied Rossiter cutting him off.  
What an idiot, thought Sheapher. I'll be amazed if those things survive a month like this. He walked out of the room.  
Board Meeting  
It was Monday morning the animals had been in captivity for just under two weeks now. The Board of Directors was meeting today to look over and discuss plans for their new investment. Sheapher however was unable to attend the little meeting. He was busy with other things at the moment in his office. He went ahead and accessed a camera from the lab room though. The camera showed a good deal of the room. He could see the closed steel door, small wood podium sat a few feet in front of the steel door, and a couple rows of chairs sat occupied by the board members. The he saw Rossiter walk up to the podium. He turned up the audio just enough to hear everything going on.  
He watched, as Rossiter was Rossiter walked up to the podium carrying with him the remote control. He opened the long steel door. The two smaller raptors began moving around in small circles. The larger one never moving a bit, it just stood in the center of the cage.  
Rossiter spoke.  
"Gentlemen I am glad you could all make it here to. Not only did we obtain a great deal computer data, but also as you can clearly see we have finally acquired some of InGen's handy work if you will. And you can thank Jack Sheapher for getting the job done right."  
Sheapher shook his head in disbelief. He was actually glad he was not down there. Other wise he would probably sock Rossiter again.  
"Now that we have these animals, and crucial data on creating them the Biosyn Corporation will soon be moving in leaps and bounds," said Rossiter. "Consider the facts we will..."  
Sheapher cut the audio off on his computer. He was not interested in hearing the BS. He turned away from the monitor but he let the video continue to show. He went back to his paper work.  
Escaped  
After twenty minutes of reading and signing documents Sheapher stopped to take a quick look at what was going on down in the lab. He turned to face his computer monitor. The video window was now black, no static, no nothing, just black as if it was off.   
That's odd, he thought. He closed then window an accessed another camera for that room. He again only saw a dark screen. He though for a moment that this camera was also out. Then he saw something flash on the screen in one corner. Looking again he saw they were sparks. Lights flickered on and off for moment.  
What the hell, he thought. Sheapher dialed the number for the Animal Quarters lab. The phone rang no one picking it up. He dialed the front desk and asked if they could try getting a hold of someone in the lab. After a moment they told him nobody down there was answering. Sheapher set the phone back down.  
"Oh shit," said Sheapher rubbing his hands around his face worried. He got up from his desk running for the elevator. Something was most definitely very wrong.  
Down in the lobby Sheapher ran to the front desk.  
"Where are the security guards at?" asked Sheapher.  
"They went down the lower level maybe ten minutes ago. Said something was going on down there," replied the woman.  
"They didn't report back?" asked Sheapher.  
"No," she said.  
"I want this building evacuated right now," ordered Sheapher.  
"Excuse me Mr. Sheapher," said the lady.  
"There is something wrong down in the labs, I think the animals are loose. Get on the damn PA and get everybody to leave right now," said Sheapher. He ran back to the elevator. "Do it now!"  
In the elevator Sheapher tapped his foot impatiently waiting for it to reach the lower level. As the doors opened he stepped out of the elevator. Then he heard the lady come on over the PA system asking for all personal to leave the building. Lights along the hallway flickered on and off. How had the power down here been hurt he wondered? He pulled open a small compartment door on the wall to his right. He took a flashlight from it.   
There was a loud growl suddenly. It was coming from one of the animals.  
Then the double doors of the Animal Quarters down the way swung open slowly. Sheapher heard the sound of claws clanking on tile. And then he saw the animal. It was one of the smaller raptors. It moved out into the hallway. It looked up briefly at a flickering lights blinking. Then it looked at Sheapher. It starred at him cocking its head.  
Sheapher began backing away into the elevator expecting the animal to charge him at any moment. But after only a brief moment the animal turned and ran away down the hall, then vanishing around a corner roaring.  
What the hell happened down here? Sheapher thought as he moved forward again. He headed for the room that raptor had come from. He peered through one of the thin windows but it was too dark inside to see anything clearly. He pushed open the door. He tried flipping the light switch on and off but there was no effect. The power had been damaged down here some how. He turned the flashing on scanning the room with it. The first thing he saw the cages. All three were empty now. Some of the bars on each were bent outwards. Occasional sparks spat from a few of the bars.   
How the hell did they get out? Sheapher wondered. He started walking towards the cages when he tripped over something. He stumbled to the floor loosing the flashlight. He grabbed it back and got to his feet looking for what had tripped him. Then he saw it, the lifeless body of a man in a suit. It was one of the members of the board He scanned along the floor. Chairs lay scattered along the floor, blood smeared all over the place. Bodies' lay everywhere. Not single man who had been in this room was alive, even the two security guards lay dead. The raptors had gotten all of them.  
Then a he saw familiar body laying belly down on the floor by the podium. He walked up to it and rolled it over. It was Jeff Rossiter. His eyes still showing fear in them. Sheapher turned away in disgust when he saw that Rossiter's jugular had been torn out.  
Told you ya idiot, Sheapher thought to himself.  
Then Sheapher heard the sound of someone coughing. He scanned the ground listening for the sound again. He heard a groan this time coming from the right. He swung the light up along near the wall. He ran the light along a table and he saw who made the noise. Lying curled under the table was a woman. Sheapher walked over to her crouching down to the floor. The woman wore a white lab coat that was now stained with blood. She lay with her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Sheapher reached under the table and tapped her on her leg. The sudden scream she made startled Sheapher and he fell backwards to the floor.  
"Whoa, whoa its alright lady," said Sheapher.  
The woman lifted her head up opening her eyes. Sheapher held out a hand towards her. She relaxed and took hold of his hand and he helped out from under the table. Sheapher then saw that she was injured badly. He helped her up on to the table and had her lay down. He found a med kit from inside on of the cupboards and began dressing the deep gash on outer thy.   
"What the hell happened here?" asked Sheapher as he clean off her wound.  
"I... I was working along one of the tables here while Mr. Rossiter was giving out a speech to the board members. After only maybe ten minutes all three of the animals went nuts. They all simultaneously struck the bars to their cages and they overloaded after only a few seconds, and they got free," said the woman.  
"That explains the power failure I take it, must have caused one hell of a surge," replied Sheapher.  
"You know if there was anyone else down here besides who was in this room?" asked Sheapher.  
"Maybe I don't know, most techs don't get her till 8...30," she said wincing a bit.  
"Sorry," said Sheapher. "Look I am going to have to find those things. You I am afraid you should not move due to the size of this wound, you are going to need a lot of stitch work," said Sheapher.  
"That's suicide, they will kill you for sure," she said.  
"Not if I get them first," said Sheapher. He began looking through the cupboards with the flashlight.  
"What are you looking for?" she asked watching him.  
"Some toxic darts for the pistol there." Sheapher aimed the light on the floor at a gun.  
"Check the last cupboard," she said.  
Sheapher went to the last cupboard and dug around a few moment until found a case holding only two darts marked test poison TK105. He took the darts unsure if they would help or not.  
"I'll be back, I hope," said Sheapher. He placed his suit jacket on the woman to keep her a little warmer and then he left the room. He couldn't believe it. He was about to do what he had hoped Rossiter would not have done, kill them. Plus Rossiter would have only killed one under controlled conditions. Here he was going after three animals that could kill him with a single move.  
You are one insane S O B Sheapher boy, he thought.  
He walked slowly down the hall in the direction he seen the one raptor had gone. He held the small dart gun at his side and placed the flashlight in his belt. Along the floor Sheapher could see bloody foot prints of the animals. It suddenly seemed very quiet. Sheapher only heard the buzzing sound of the flickering lights and his own footsteps.  
Sheapher heard noises coming a room off to his right. It sounded like people. HE went and opened the door leading into an office room. He shined the light on four people sitting together near a desk at the back of the room. They sat there unmoving, shivering.   
"Hey you guys, come on you need to get out of here right now," said Sheapher.  
"The animal s are out there though," a man said.  
"Yes but they are not around her at them moment. Come on get to the elevator and get out," ordered Sheapher.  
The people got up and left running for the elevator.  
"There is somebody alive in the Animal Quarters," yelled Sheapher. "Can you help her?"  
They paid no attention to him. They went for the elevator never looking back at him. Sheapher stood there a moment irritated.   
The sounds of animals roaring echoed along the hallway he was standing in. Sheapher held his gun ready. He walked down the rest of the hall till he came to a door now lying smashed in the hallway. The raptors had apparently broken it down to gain further access into the building.  
He continued along a new section of hallway and as he rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks. They were all there. Crouched over the body of a man tearing away bits of fleshing and eating. Sheapher watched them as they eat forgetting what he doing. One of the raptors a hand off and as it gulped it down it saw Sheapher standing there in the center of the hallway. It hissed at him and then the other two realized he was there.   
Sheapher blinked realizing his mistake he was in full view of them. He fired a dart at one animal hitting in the neck before retreating back around the corner. Sheapher ran for the nearest door as the two smaller raptors rounded the corner after him screaming as they ran. Sheapher hurled himself into the door, closing it, and locking it on the other side. He rested a moment, his back to the door.  
Then he felt a jolt as the two raptors ran into the door. He turned stepping away hold the dart gun at the ready. The two raptors now began kicking and bang on the door. Each impact put a dent in the metal door. One of the animals Shattered the glass window in the door into a spider web and pieces fell to the floor. The he watched as a clawed hand broke through gripping the wire mesh and tearing the glass away from the frame. The window though was only big enough for one raptor to stick it s head through.  
One raptor poked it head and neck through the open window and screamed at Sheapher, its claws racking against the door. Then a moment later it pulled back out and Sheapher could hear odd noises come from one of the animals followed by a gurgling sound. Though Sheapher could not see what was going on he knew it was the poison in the dart taking effect on the animal.  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
Sheapher heard claws click on tilt then the other raptor began kicking at the door again roaring the whole time. Now the door was starting to give way. Sheapher could see the lock starting the bend outwards.  
The Raptor burst into the room. The door swung hard up against a wall. It scanned the room jerking its head side to side. It saw nothing and it ducked its head down to looked under the tables. There it saw its prey pointing something at it.  
Sheapher fired the dart hitting the raptor in the snout. It jumped back in surprise howling. While the raptor pawed at its snout trying to get eh dart out Sheapher scrambled through a door to the next room.  
The dart gun useless Sheapher dropped it. He heard the raptor growling aggravated. Then it entered the room pushing the door out of its way with its head. Sheapher picked up a chair and threw it at the raptor hitting it on its back. The raptor hissed and at the chair flinching. It looked back at Sheapher glaring, a lip curling as it snarled.  
The raptor began moving towards Sheapher its clawed hands spread wide. Sheapher grabbed another chair holding it up in front of him and he back away. The raptor snapped at the chair legs. It bit down on one leg and tugged at it and then took it from Sheapher and tossed it aside. The raptor was going to move toward Sheapher again when it began to teeter side-to-side as if drunk and making odd wheezing sounds. Then its eyes rolled back and it collapsed dead.  
Two down, one to go, Sheapher thought. He went back out in to the hall stepping over the body of the other raptor.  
Sheapher needed a weapon again badly. And right now anything was better than nothing. He opened a door to janitors closet. Looking around with the flashlight Sheapher found a baseball bat sized piece or iron pipe in the far corner. From there he went back to where the raptors had once been gathered only a few minutes ago. Only the disemboweled body was there, the larger raptor was now gone. The door beyond the body sat open a ways. It led down to the second level of labs where mostly chemical testing was done.  
Great, thought Sheapher. He pulled the flash light from his belt and tuned it on scanning the stairway a moment and then placing back. He held up the bat ready to swing at anything. He heard claws against tile as the animal moved down the hall unseen. Sheapher went down the steps to the lower level. A pair of swinging doors was still moving slightly. Sheapher wondered if the animal was moving deeper into the building in an attempt to hide from him or if it was the other way around, to keep him from having any chance at escaping.  
Sheapher Stepped down the stairs holding the flashlight in front of him and the iron bar over his head ready to swing. The second level of labs was smaller and had only ten rooms. The lighting down the hall was the same, flickering on and off. There was enough intermittent light that Sheapher put the flashlight back in his belt and he held on the pipe like a baseball bat.  
He looked in the first few rooms but saw nothing. Then in one room he saw glass lying shattered along the floor. The animal had gone through this room and then over into the next.  
A man screamed very loud and very close surprising Sheapher.  
Sheapher entered the room and moved over to the door and into the next room. In the flickering lights he saw the Raptor near the front of the room. It held a dead man in its claw hands a few feet off the ground. When it saw Sheapher it dropped the body growling at him. It turned to face him.  
With little warning it jumped for him.   
Sheapher ducked under a table near by table and rolled under it has the raptor landed on top the table screaming mad. The sudden force and weight caused the table legs to snap and the table collapsed just after Sheapher had rolled clear of it. The raptor had not expected this and it stumbled forward crashing into some cupboards.  
Sheapher rolled to his feet seeing the raptor was momentarily dazed kicking at the air growling. Sheapher stood up quickly hold the pipe up to swing. When the raptor turned its head to Sheapher he swung for it.  
He cracked the raptor in the snout along the scar sending the head back against a cupboard door. Blood splattered in streaks across the ground. For a brief moment Sheapher thought the animal was out cold. Then he saw one on the hind legs move and kick out at him.  
Sheapher's feet suddenly left the ground and he was sailing backwards and landing hard on his back. He clutched his stomach gasping for air. He tried to suck in air but couldn't. Then when Sheapher though he might loose consciousness he sucked in a deep breathe of air and began coughing hard. He looked back at the raptor it was moving trying to get up but still dazed. He looked down at his stomach as he got up. There was a long tear in his dress shirt and a bit of blood stained it now. He felt a long scratch along his belly. It was not deep but it stung like hell.  
He looked for the iron pipe and saw it lying by the raptor. Barehanded Sheapher backed away and then ran into the next room over. He grabbed a chair and stood waiting for the raptor to come after him.  
When the Raptor appeared it entered the room slowly. Sheapher threw the chair at it as hard as he could. The raptor jumped back out of the way as the chair hit the door and skidded along the floor. The raptor stepped back in to view. Sheapher could see where he had stuck the animal in the face. Blood ran along the scar on the animal's snout. A number of teeth were missing to. Blood dripped freely from its mouth to the floor. The raptor snarled at Sheapher.  
Sheapher turned and ran from the room back out into the hallway. Then he ran into another room looking for anything to use as a weapon. He found himself in a room of wall-to-wall chemicals. Tables with freestanding shelves were even full of them. A number of them seem to glow in the dark.  
Sheapher noticed a sign by the main door, Chemicals highly combustible.   
Where is a flamethrower when ya need one? Sheapher thought. Maybe if I could get it to swallow something? Sheapher started looking over labels until he heard the door being pushed open. He turned and watched the raptor enter the room. There was no way for him to get out either. The door that led over to the next room was up near the raptor.  
The raptor snarled looking at Sheapher through the freestanding shelves with a reptile eye. It moved a few feet and stopped by one of the tables sniffing the air. It seemed to forget about Sheapher as it sniffed the air. It sniffed one of the bottles on the shelf of the table. Using a clawed hand it gripped the shelf and pulled it down on to the table spilling bottles and jars all over the floor. Chemicals spilled all over the ground. The raptor then began sniffing something along the floor.  
Sheapher was sweating bullets. He backed up to a counter along the back wall his arms reaching out on either side hoping to find a weapon of any kind. The raptor would surely loose interest in what ever it was sniffing and go after him again. A hand closed around a small object. He felt it with his fingers for moment trying to figure out what it was with out loosing site of the raptor.  
The raptor suddenly sneezed. It stood upright and sneezed again. It shook it s head and sneezed yet again. It blinked it eyes a few times then focused in on Sheapher. It jumped up on to the table knocking more stuff on to the floor.  
Sheapher reached out for a chair as the animal screamed and lunged for him. He held it out in front of him wanting to close his eyes. The raptor was surprised by the chair and tried ducking quickly around it but the chemicals had now made the floor slick and its feet went out from under it. With this window of chance Sheapher scrambled up to the door to the hallway as the raptor righted itself.  
Sheapher stopped holding the door open as the raptor got to its feet and looked at him. He held up the small lighter. He flipped it on and tossed it into the air, he ran. The raptor stood there watching the tiny flame sailing through the air and then fall towards the ground.  
Racing down the hall Sheapher didn't look back.  
I hope this works, though Sheapher.  
A loud whump sounded as a fire erupted from the room. Sheapher looked back as the door blew open and bright orange flames shot out into the hall. He though eh heard the raptor scream once.  
Sheapher expected the sprinkler system to turn on but it didn't and when he tired pulling the fire alarm down the stair way nothing happened. He shrugged it off and ran back to the fist floor of labs around the halls passed the dead raptor in the hall and to the elevator.  
"Oh shit," Sheapher said aloud. He turned away from the elevator and ran back to the room where the lady still was. He picked her up off the counter top and carried her to the elevator.  
Outside Sheapher laid her down in the grass beyond the parking lot. A number of people began walking up to him wanting answers for evacuating the building. Sheapher told them about the animals and that a fire was burning down in the chemical labs. One of the men called for the fire department and then for an ambulance.  
Sheapher suddenly slumped to the ground as a wave of pure exhaustion hit him. He looked down at the woman.  
"So," he said. "What's your name?"  
"Sara, Sara Gardins." She said smiling slightly.  
"Jack Sheapher, soon to be former head of R and D," Sheapher said holding out a hand to her.  
They shook hands briefly.  
"Nice to meet you," Sara said.  
"You to," replied Sheapher and he lay back on the ground closing his eyes.  
Epilogue  
Moving On  
It was twenty minutes before the fire trucks arrived. Sheapher and Sara were set up in the ambulance when they pulled in. He told them were to find the fire in the building. And then a few minutes later the ambulance took off with the both of them.  
Sheapher sat up right on a seat while two men looked over Sara as the ambulance drove through the city. He sat with his eyes closed thinking to himself. He wondered what those firemen would do when they saw the bodies of those animals. He knew he was going to be the one doing all the explaining to authorities very soon. He had no idea how long it would take to get this little incident put away. Along time he figured. But if one thing was for sure he thought, it was going to go almost as unnoticed by the public as InGen did all those years ago.  
Who knows? Maybe after all this is over I'll go pay Steingarten another visit, thought Sheapher.  
  



End file.
